beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond Wikia:Rules
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the . All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Guidelines *Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. Innappropriate General: *Any sort of discussion, and I mean any sort of discussion about "Beyond: Two Souls", the unrelated video game, will result in a ban. *Any sort of discussion about the unrelated video game, "Beyond: Two Souls" in a way that bashes the wiki will result in an indefinite ban. *Any sort of pages or articles about the unrelated video game, "Beyond: Two Souls" will result in a ban of 6 months to forever. Chat and Comments: *Spamming with gibberish and nonsense is not acceptable and will result in a ban. *Bashing the artist here, or starting a war is unacceptable. If you don't like , you don't have to be a member of this wiki! *Swearing is allowed to a certain degree. However, if you are using profanity to bully another user(s), you will receive a ban depending on the severity. *Harassing or bullying another user is NOT appropriate and will result in an immediate ban of up to 2 years. *Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one day ban. *Sexually explicit images are not allowed here and will result in a ban of 3 months per explicit picture posted. *If you are banned and harass administrators to get you unbanned, your ban time will be doubled the original amount each time. *Do not flood the chat. (i.e. saying one letter per said line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. Pages: *Replacing real content with fake content as a joke ''is not taken lightly and will result in immediate bans. **i.e. This wiki gets a lot of users who enter things that aren't true as a joke into real pages, like "Chloe slept with herself". This is not acceptable. Take jokes to the comments instead! *Advertising one's business or something that will generate them money is forbidden and will result in a year-long ban. *Inserting false or unreliable information is not allowed, as this is a wiki site. If you have any questions regarding the verifiability of something, ask an admin! *Making fake episode pages or character pages are not acceptable, and will result in a ban! This is not your very own roleplaying site, it's a factual site for the real-life show! You are welcome to make your own characters in your personal . *Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as spam, or badge gaming, and will result in a ban! *Don't make bad edits just to get more badges and wiki achievements! Instead, over time, make good edits and get more badges as you work! If you are caught doing badge fraud, you will be banned for spam. *Spamming pages with gibberish and nonsense like "love u" or "pepsi is cool" is not acceptable and will result in a ban. Take it to the comments if you have something to say! *Vandalizing pages or removing a large amount of content from a page at once is unacceptable. *GIFs are not allowed on article pages, but are allowed in galleries and user pages! *Do not add random images that have nothing to do with the article, or remove information that is important to the article! *'Please '''do not change the Infobox main picture of an article without consulting with an administrator first. An Infobox image is usually the official representation of the episode or character discussed on the article. *Trolling, or posting things that make no sense just to be ''funny ''is absolutely not allowed, and the troller will be banned for up to 6 months. *Users are not permitted to share or discuss torrents or warez, or any other illegal content on this site. If you want to discuss it with someone, go elsewhere! *It is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN to make pages that have nothing to do with (TV Series). General rules: *Impersonating an administrator is '''never '''allowed and will result in a 1-month ban without warning. *Tampering with templates or MediaWiki pages is not allowed without permission from an administrator. If you want to change something, consult with a site admin! *Beyond Wikia, and it's administrators, reserve the right at all times to modify these policies for any reason at any time, or apply a different ban to a user based on the moral evaluation done by the administrator. Banning #Most of the time, after a user breaks a wiki rule, they will receive a warning. Some serious offenses will go without a warning, but with little things, a user will receive ONE warning. #If a user has already received a warning and continues to violate the wiki policies, they will be banned depending on the severity of the action.